


i see you in my future

by hoseokmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All I know is fluff, Brothers SoonChan, Circus, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Psychic!Wonwoo, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: chan will stop at nothing to ruin soonyoung’s day. but... well, maybe it doesn’t end so bad.chan forces soonyoung to go to to the circus





	i see you in my future

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt #30 - Chan drags Soonyoung to the circus for the first time and he ends up in the psychic's tent for a reading...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a big thank you to dani for helping me and beta’ing this!! and everyone else for cheering me on. I love you all! 
> 
> also, thank you swn for letting me join your family.

Soonyoung hated summer. Even as a second year college student, he still never grew out of hating the sweltering heat of the season. Normally he would spend his days either in his room, marathoning his favorite television shows and movies in the cool air conditioner or lazing in his family’s pool when they forced him to see some sun.  
  
Soonyoung was a fool for his half-brother, though. Lee Chan could set the forest aflame and he’d take the blame instead. Chan was only fifteen, but he knew what power he held over his older brother.  
  
He was an absolute, utter fool for Chan — which is why he was stuck in the hot, sticky air of the fairgrounds that held the Circus this year instead of watching Friends and eating his weight in shrimp chips and ice cream bars. He wasn't happy, but when Chan said all his friends were busy or away for the summer and  looked at him with those pitiful eyes he couldn’t say no.  
  
He always avoided the circus when it came to their small town. The clowns scared him, but he wouldn’t admit to that, and it always smelled like burnt popcorn for three weeks afterwards. He managed to go nineteen whole years without stepping his foot inside a circus tent and Chan messed that up by batting his eyelashes and poking his lip out.  
  
_Damn it, Lee Chan, I’m going to kill you one day,_ he thought as they sat waiting for the show to start. His hands felt clammy as the clowns paraded around the ring, giving children little glow bracelets and balloons. He managed to talk Chan into sitting at the main top near the side, that way he was far away from the clowns but they could also escape the tent if it burst into flames like they always seem to do.  
  
“After this, can we play some games?” Chan asked, his fingers sliding into his brother’s hand with a sweet grin.  
  
“S-sure,” Soonyoung muttered, unable to fight the grin that forced its way upon seeing his brother’s. _Why does a fifteen- year- old want to even come to a circus,_ he thought.  
  
“Thanks for coming with me, Soonie,” Chan said in a soft whisper, looking down at the ring absently. “I know you don’t like these things. I’ll make it up to you one day.”  
  
Soonyoung grumbled in response, but he knew how whipped he was for his brother. He’d follow him to the end of the earth if he asked him to.  
  
The show started shortly after and Soonyoung tried not to bolt and run. His eyes stayed closed for most of it, despite his best efforts, especially after the clown ran up the length of the metal bleachers and innocently gave Chan a pink balloon. _He looked at me weird! Like he was going to kill me and eat my organs or something,_ he would argue when asked why he completely froze and whimpered like a three-year-old child. The crowd underneath the tent made the air even more stuffy and hot, and at times Soonyoung felt as if he was going to vomit or die of suffocation.  
  
At this point, he’d welcome either one with open arms. Yet focusing on his brother, his excited smile made him feel guilty for being such a downer. How could he act this way when this was the only thing that Chan had requested of him all summer long? He had to make it up to him somehow, even though a part of him figured agreeing to even come to this thing made up for all of the bad things he’s done.  
  
His eyes snapped closed when the huge animal in the center of the ring roared, his fingers turning white as he gripped his brother’s hand tighter. Chan made a noise of amusement as Soonyoung’s mind ran wild with thoughts about the lion or tiger or whatever the hell it was (he wasn’t looking) escaping and tearing his throat to pieces. He would rather be taking another Chem final if he was honest — and _that_ caused him a mental breakdown and, by association, him eating everything in Seungcheol’s fridge for a straight week.  
  
“Soonie, it’s over,” Chan’s voice said in his ear, soft and sweet. “Come on, let’s go. I’ll win you a stuffed animal!”  
  
Soonyoung stood straight up and almost plowed through three small children and the Wolf-Lady who was greeting them as he rushed out the tent. Chan was laughing, being dragged along and yelling apologies at the said people until they were far enough from the tent. Soonyoung was safe.  
  
“I am never coming back here,” Soonyoung said. “I don’t care if you give me those puppy eyes again, I am not doing it.”  
  
“Oh, Soon, it’s not that bad—“  
  
“ _Not that bad?!_ Chan, those lions—“  
  
“It was a tiger, if you had paid attention—“  
  
“Tiger, whatever, it could come loose and try to kill us! God knows it’s pissed off for being held in those tiny ass cages, what if it took out its anger on one of us, holy fuck.”  
  
“Soonyoung—“  
  
“And those people, they were parading around as freaks! That’s rude as hell, don’t you think? Why would anyone want to be humiliated like that? They have to be held against their will or something. Don’t even get me started on those clowns! Holy shit, why are people smiling at them, they’re gonna go insane and kill us all—“  
  
“Soonyoung! Calm down, oh my god, I’m never taking you anywhere again,” Chan said, folding his arms across his chest.

Oh, damn it. He made Chan angry, and that was definitely something he was terrified of. Clowns may have beat it, but making Chan pissed off was high on the list of ‘Things That Terrify Kwon Soonyoung’.  
  
Soonyoung sputtered something, trying to make excuses for himself, but knew it was moot when Chan brought out his phone and started to type out a message to someone, probably Vernon — Chan’s best friend that was a little too happy-go-lucky for his liking. Ugh.  
  
“Hey! I’m talking to you, that Vernon kid can wait,” he muttered, taking Chan’s phone out of his hands and shoving it in his pocket. “Show some manners.”  
  
Chan glared at him and huffed. “Whatever.”  
  
Soonyoung felt that he had stretched Chan’s patience with him way too thin. They were usually thick as thieves, best friends and brothers at the same time. They rarely fought, and if they did they usually made up by the end of the day. (If they didn’t make up, their mother would force them into a room until they did. Only once did she make them hug until Chan’s father and Soonyoung’s stepfather came home, who took pity on the boys and made them separate and talk it out like normal people.)  
  
Soonyoung looked around and spotted a game booth with water squirters sitting on the counter. He took Chan’s hand and rushed to the booth, determined to win Chan’s heart again.  
  
(He never lost it, but Soonyoung doesn’t have to know that.)  
  
By the end of it, he lost twenty bucks but Chan had a huge Pikachu plush and a big smile to match. Soonyoung felt like his job was done, they can go home now, until Chan insisted on pulling him to the psychic tent where a small line was forming.  
  
“This is dumb, they’re not even real,” Soonyoung muttered, hands on his hips.  
  
“Just go along with it,” Chan said, his head barely poking out from behind Pikachu’s head. “It’ll be fun! I’ve always wanted a psychic reading.”  
  
“It’s like…” Soonyoung looked at the pricing menu, “twenty dollars for a reading. I already spent that on you! Can’t I just sit this out?”  
  
Chan rolled his eyes. “Nope. Gotta do it,” he grinned. Soonyoung grumbled angrily. “Whatever, but don’t take anything this person says seriously. They can’t know the future. It’s not logical!”  
  
“I mean, it isn’t logical for you to still walking with as many times as you’ve fell flat on your face, but look at you go,” Chan said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Soonyoung swat at him as the line moved forward. “I swear I can’t take you anywhere,” he teased.  
  
“Soonie, I believe you got it wrong. I feel like the older brother when we go out sometimes.”  
  
Soonyoung huffed but didn’t say a word. Maybe his brother was just as whipped as he was for him. “Whatever, you’re buying me dinner tomorrow.”  
  
“Deal,” Chan grinned.

 

 

The line was slowly inching forward but they eventually made it to the front, waiting for on some poor teenage girl to get her reading before it was their turn. Soonyoung had every intention of bailing after Chan went into the tent, but as soon as he thought about it the boy’s disappointed face started floating in his mind.

“What, are you too chicken to do it now, brother?” he heard the boy say.

Soonyoung glared at him. “What? Me? Too chicken?” he scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“You almost pissed your pants back at the—“

Soonyoung covered his brother’s mouth. “Shut up, we don’t speak of it. Oh, look! You’re next. Have fun, brother.”

He pushed his little brother into the tent and got a glimpse of the inside. It looked like a comfy place, with a table covered in drapes that held a huge crystal ball in the middle. A young man, dressed in soft purple silk that hung off his body, locked eyes with him and his insides turned to ice. Or perhaps the material fuzzy socks are made out of. He wasn’t too sure, really, but he knew one thing: he was the most handsome man he’s ever seen in his life.

He felt as if they were staring for hours but once the curtains closed behind Chan he realized it was only for a few seconds. He looked at the small sign in front of the tent for the first time, advertising “Wonu the Great and Powerful” and snorted.

“What are we, in The Wizard of Oz?” he  muttered to himself. Not even a cute face could have get him swayed. It was still a scam, he was sure of it. How was it even possible for someone to predict a future when the future relied on choices and could change at any given moment?

The curtains fluttered open minutes later, revealing the Cute Boy behind them. He took a few minutes admiring the sharp slope of his nose and the way his small eyes squinted at him behind round glasses.

“You must be the skeptic. I felt your aura since you got in line,” he said, his voice deep and husky — Soonyoung felt his knees go weak. “Come in.”

Soonyoung tripped into the tent, wiping his sweaty hands on his shorts as he sat down at the table. _This isn’t you,_ Soonyoung thought as he focused on the table in front of him. _You’re not normally this… scared. It’s just a hot guy. You’ve met hot guys before. Just act normal._

Wonwoo cleared his throat across from him and he jumped, knocking his knee into the table and screaming. “What, are you a teleporter or something now?”

Wonwoo snorted and took Soonyoung’s hand in his, laying it palm up and running thin fingers down the lines. Soonyoung almost choked on the words that blurted out of his mouth: “Taking my hand already? What, you’re gonna ask for my number next?”

Wonwoo snorted. “Mm, I think I’ll be the one with the number.”

“What’s that supposed to mea—“

“Alright, so you’re a college student, right?” Wonwoo interjected.

_How’d he— oh. Typical. He looked at my college shirt._ “Yeah,” Soonyoung answered, unconvinced of these so- called ‘powers’.

“Majoring in… education?”

_Okay, that’s weird._ “Right.”

“That’s a good path for you. Becoming the crazy science teacher all the kids love.”

“How the fuck did you know I was going to be a science teacher?!”

Wonwoo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s written right here,” he jabbed a finger in his palm, “any beginning palm reader knows that.”

Soonyoung gaped at him. “Whatever, you’re probably some stalker.”

Wonwoo scoffed. “Hardly. I can tell right now you’re hard-headed, temperamental, and very stubborn,” he traced a long line down his palm, “but you’re very affectionate, loving, and you’ll protect the ones you love until your last breath. Especially your brother.”

Soonyoung stood up quickly in shock. This was getting _weird_. How did this…. guy know he had a brother?!

Wonwoo smirked, tugging him back down on the seat. He gave a look in the crystal ball, dropping his hand quickly. Soonyoung watched him closely, then the crystal, but he saw nothing.

“I see… you’re very wary about love, aren’t you?” Wonwoo stated. “Seeing your mother and father fall apart at a young age does that to people.” His fingers ran across the crystal and he smiled. “But I see great love for you in the future. An adventure, of sorts.”

Soonyoung blinked at him, swallowing thickly. His mind was cloudy with amazement. Maybe this _was_ real. “An adventure?”

Wonwoo nodded. “Mhm. If only you have the bravery to take it.” They locked eyes once more, making Soonyoung’s insides melt and solidify to feel like Jell-O. He held a shaky breath as he waited for Wonwoo to continue. It seemed to be over, though, when a shrill bell rang through the tent.

“Ah, our time is up,” Wonwoo smirked. Soonyoung blinked at him and his face formed a pout. The psychic laughed. “What, is the skeptic believing now? Don’t want it to end?”

Soonyoung huffed stubbornly. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Wonwoo is too quick for him: “Come on, babe. Why not take a _leap of faith_?”

 

  
_“Soonie, baby, quit complaining about your life and take a leap of faith. Follow your heart. Do something and quit wallowing.”_

_“But Mom—“_

_“Don’t but mom me. You know very well your stepfather and I will support whatever you do.”_

 

 

  
Soonyoung grinned widely and stood up quickly, grabbing his ticket that bought his way in and scribbled something on it, handing it to the psychic. “An adventure awaits, psychic,” he beamed.

Wonwoo looked at the ticket and smiled, seeing Soonyoung’s name and phone number scrawled quickly on the back. “See you soon, skeptic.”

 

___ 

 

 

_“So wait— Chan conspired against me and told you all of those things?! So fortune telling really isn’t real, huh?”_

_The crowd split around them as they both came to a stop to look at each other, children slipping and sliding on the ice beneath their feet_

_“Oh no, it is. I just stood in for my uncle while he went to lunch. Chan wanted to really freak you out, but I didn’t know you were so cute. I’m still a... psychic in training, if you will.”_

_Soonyoung snorted at that. “Mhm, sure.”_

_“What? Still don’t believe me?” Wonwoo said, his voice laced with smugness as he stepped closer to Soonyoung’s body. He wrapped his arms around the shorter. “I mean, I_ did _predict I’d get your number by the end of it, and I’d love to think you took a leap of faith when asking me out.”_

_Soonyoung remembered the words coming out of his mother’s mouth, words that were sticking out of his mind for a long while and Wonwoo managed to say them._

_“Ah. Well, maybe_ all _of it isn’t fake.”_


End file.
